The Oracle Bowl of Delphi
The Moat One player from each team sat on a floating ring. When Kirk said "go", that player pulled himself across the Moat as quickly as possible using an attached rope. Once across, he stepped off, grabbed the ring, and threw it back to his partner who proceeded to jump on and pull himself across. As soon as the second teammate stepped onto the deck, it was his job to run over and hit the Gong. The Steps of Knowledge The ancient kingdom of Lydia was rule by a very rich and very powerful king named Croësus. He had a lot of money, but wasn't very happy. He thought: "If I could conquer Persia, I would be the richest and most powerful man in the world, and that would make me happy." But before he attacked the Persians, he decided to ask the fortune teller at the Temple of Delphi if he was making the right decision. "O great fortune teller," he began, "if my armies attack Persia, what will happen?" The fortune teller sat in a three-legged bowl, munching on laurel leaves. She said: "If King Croësus attacks the Persians, a great empire will be destroyed." Croësus went home and promptly attacked Persia. The battle raged for fourteen days, but when it was over, Croësus had lost. By attacking the Persians, he HAD destroyed a great empire: his own. Years later, the Temple of Delphi was abandoned and everything inside was lost. The fortune teller's three-legged bowl can be found in the Observatory. The Temple Games Roll off the Stone (Water Ramp) In the first game, Shane and Mike each had to climb up the ramp with a boulder to stop the waterfall. Jeweled Eyes In the second game, Jackie and Jamie each had to take a jewel and place it on the eye of a statue. Temple of Delphi In the final game, each team had to work together to rebuild the Temple of Delphi. The Temple Run Shane did not mess around in this temple run. Promptly after Kirk's "GO" he raced up to the Room of the Three Gargoyles, pushed in the correct tongue, and started racing down the stairs when a temple guard finally caught him! He dead-ended at the end of the Troubled Bridge, but quickly retraced his steps and climbed down to the Cave of Sighs. He was eventually taken out in the Swamp. The second player... It would be a lie to say she knew what she was doing. She did not pay attention to where her partner had gone, and, as a consequence, wasted time looking for an opened door in each room. After sluggishly making it to the Dungeon, she took the ladder up to the Cove, where she spent the last thirty-or-so seconds of the run learning the room's objective. Just as she put the torch in the correct pedestal, time ran out. Notes *This was the first Purple Parrots Run of the series. *This was the first time that someone attempts to do the alternate objective in the Top Corner Room. Every time a contestants enters that room before this episode, it was from the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. *This run would have been a win (as well as the only Layout V win) if Shane had started in the Cave of Sighs instead of the Room of the Three Gargoyles. Video Category:Purple Parrots Category:Team Run Category:Layout V Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Loss Category:2 Pendants Category:Artifacts hidden in the Shaft Top Category:Ran out of time Category:Losses That Should Have Been a Win